7x19 Missing scene  drabble
by OMG.Its Janice
Summary: Was a little frustrated at the gaps in 7x19... the whole thing felt rushed to me and this is just something I wanted to see. Hope you enjoy


**7x19 MISSING SCENES AFTER CALLIE'S RUPTURE REPAIR SURGERY**

Been trying to get back into writing, after abondoning In This Life... Hoping some drabble will help! Thanks to those who messaged me for an update on that story. Am trying my best, but am really struggling! :-(

I do not own Grey's or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Arizona sat next to the hospital and watched her fiancé sleep after her sudden surgery. She sighed as she thought back to the last time Callie was unconscious, a time when they never knew if she would wake up. Callie had woken up and had pushed and pushed herself in her recovery to get better for their daughter. Everybody had warned her to slow down but she would just shout them down insisting that she knew her own body and limits. <em>Clearly not.<em>

"Err..gh" Callie groaned fluttering her eyes open

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You need some water?" Arizona offered standing at her side and holding a cup with a straw for her dry, sore throat following the surgery intubation. As Callie sipped through the straw with her eyes still closed Arizona assured her that everything was fine.

"Sofia?" Callie asked as she forced her tired eyes open

"She's doing great" Arizona smiled as she placed the cup back on Callie's bedside table "The surgery was a success, Stark did really well"

"Need to see her" Callie grumbled, trying and failing to force herself up

"No way, not today" Arizona ordered "You're bed bound until you hear otherwise from a working member of staff"

"I need to see my daughter! She needs me" Callie almost shouted but wincing as pain shot through her

"If you had listened to me or any of the dozen trained professionals who told you that you were pushing it then you wouldn't be in this position now" Arizona fired back

"I just need to see my daughter" Callie mumbled knowing that she wasn't going to win the argument with Arizona

"Mark is with her and she is fine. I've been checking on her constantly"

"Lucky you" Callie mumbled again under her breath

"What was that?" Arizona asked raising her eyebrow but hiding a smirk at her fiancées sulking behaviour

"Nothing"

A comfortable silence engulfed the two as Arizona settled back in her chair next to the bed.

"Look who's awake" Bailey said loudly as she entered the room "the patient who insists _'I'm fine, I'm feeling good. Nothing hurts'. _Well look where that ended you up" Bailey snarled

"That sounds nothing like me" Callie retorted but looking away when Bailey shot her the _don't__ mess with_ me stare

"You worked yourself into a rupture" Bailey clarified unaware if Callie remembered their conversation pre-surgery when she was away with the fairies mumbling crap about weddings, cakes and gowns "You're a surgeon Torres, you must have known that you were in pain"

"I just wanted to get better" Callie said sounding like a scared 5 year old

"Well you won't get better pushing yourself to extremes. Here, let me take a look at my latest handy work" Bailey continued moving next to Arizona and pulling Callie's covers down and gown up "It looks good, no infection…yet! You need to rest and do as I tell you"

"When can I see Sofia?" Callie asked as Bailey changed her dressing

"You're bed bound for the next 48 hours. Depending on how this heals we'll see about getting you in a wheelchair and down to the NICU"

"48 hours? Really? That's ridiculous!"

"You really want to question me again?"

"It just seems a little extreme. Arizona, tell her that I'll be fine in the morning" Callie said pleading with her future wife

"Miranda knows best Calliope" Arizona smirked

"Bailey after everything we've been through, you can bend the rules and get me to the NICU tomorrow. How would you feel if it was Little Tuck?"

"Don't play that game with me Torres! Look, you're five weeks out of brain, heart and abdominal surgery, not to mention a C-Section. You should have never been up and about when you were. Your body needs time to heal. Just let it and let us know best" Bailey said understanding the Ortho surgeons frustrations.

"Can you at least remove my catheter?" Callie asked desperate for some sort of compromise

"What did I say about questioning me?" Bailey snapped "The catheter stays until you're allowed out of bed. 48 hours!"

"But Bailey…" Callie began

"No arguments! The catheter stays in place"

"It's so uncomfortable" Callie whined but knowing it was falling on deaf ears as Bailey turned to leave

"Better than peeing in a bed pan" she called over her shoulder with a giggle

"She has a point" Arizona said from her chair

"I'll remember that next time you're bed bound with a tube stuck up your-"

"Calliope! Quit complaining" Arizona smiled

* * *

><p>After her failed arguments with Arizona and Bailey, Callie quickly fell back to sleep exhausted from everything. When she woke up Arizona was still by her side going over her patient charts.<p>

"You're awake" Arizona smiled when she saw the big brown eyes staring at her

"I love that you're always here when I wake up" Callie smiled softly

"There is nowhere else I would rather be" Arizona replied before dropping a soft kiss on Callie's lips

"Is she okay?" Callie simply asked knowing that any chance of contact was out of the question today

"She's doing amazingly well"

"Good"

"Is there anything I can get you? You're going to need to eat soon" Arizona said

"My fingers are stuck again" Callie said looking at her left hand which was closed in a fist

Arizona looked down and watched as Callie struggled to release her fingers from the claw like stance they had taken. Since the accident Callie's left hand would ball up naturally, but with the help of physio and her determination she managed to always straighten them out.

"It's just because you're tired. Your brain isn't responding as quickly as you would like" Arizona tried to offer

"I worked on this… I know how to straighten them" Callie groaned frustrated "What if this is permanent? I've barely held Sofia as it is"

"Calliope, calm down" Arizona said as she moved around to the left side of Callie's bed and gently took her damaged hand in her own. "Just relax and stop worrying. Close your eyes for me and relax your entire arm and hand"

Callie did as she was told and listened to Arizona's soothing voice as she gently manipulated her fingers.

"Look" Arizona stated as she held Callie's hand with her fingers opened and stretched "Your hand and fingers work fine, you just need to continue your physio. You're exhausted now so trying to open your hand is proving difficult. Tomorrow morning you'll be right back where you were. I promise" Arizona said releasing Callie's hand and gently laying her arm back on the bed where her fingers curled back around into a fist.

"Thank you" Callie smiled

"Your welcome" Arizona smiled "Now, dinner. What do you feel like?"

"Pizza?" Callie said raising her eyebrow

"How about we try for a chicken caesar salad? A little bit of green will do you good"

"You suck" Callie mumbled with a small grin on her face

"I know, but you love me. I'll be 10 minutes. Do not get into any trouble whilst I'm gone" Arizona ordered before dropping a kiss to the top of Callie's head.

"Hey Arizona" Callie called before Arizona got out of the door "You're awesome"


End file.
